


tidal waves (you keep me afloat)

by mochihyuck (fauxette)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxette/pseuds/mochihyuck
Summary: the universe gave mark donghyuck and turned his lungs dusk orange and he's so thankful that he won't ever let go,no matter how hard the tide hits.alternatively, two young new-found lovers have to face separation when the summer break is coming to an end and mark has to return home.





	tidal waves (you keep me afloat)

**Author's Note:**

> aaa this is my first time posting on here hello!  
> a little unbeta'd drabble for my favorite boys in the world,hope u enjoy and ur feedback would be very appreciated ♡

his legs swing back and forth,hanging off the dock platform they're sitting on,shoulder to shoulder,thigh to thigh.

the evening is mild and toned lavender and mark feels almost too warm in his worn out denim jacket,too constricted,too small.

 

he wishes he could open his mouth,gather the words from where they loom in his brain and force them out of his mouth to break the dead silence. to make sure donghyuck is still real next to him.

but right before he manages to understand what he's supposed to say next,a tide rolls out against the water surface turning the sea a darker shade of blue. 

and blue turns his heartbeat.

so do his thoughts.

 

mark isn't ready for it to end yet,the summer,nights spent in donghyuck's bed laughing hysterically at the ceiling,two pairs of legs tangled through sheets,afternoons spent at the harbor in donghyuck's father's t-shirt that almost reaches to his knees where donghyuck is resting his head,basking in the sunlight,making mark feel a blooming shade of pink from looking down at his best friend's face.

he isn't ready to leave it all behind and head back home and he isn't ready for a whole year of not seeing donghyuck. not after what donghyuck has allowed him to confess one golden night when they both have been sleepless and too twitchy. not after having donghyuck's head rest on his chest,honey and cinnamon in his hair,thunderbolts in his fingertips twisted at the front of mark's shirt. not after donghyuck has moved up to lay back on the pillow by mark's head after hes confessed,with his eyes and lips dripping so much hue that mark has been nearly blinded.

not after donghyuck,his best friend in the entire world,has leaned in,into mark's nervous,too hushed words and asked him to  _prove it_. and most definitely not after mark's heart has burst wonderfully inside his ribcage upon him grasping at the sheet under him with one hand while closing the space between their noses and their lips and  _proving_  it.

not now when donghyuck knows how red and pink and orange he makes mark feel to his bones. and not now,oh god  _not now_ when mark knows donghyuck also wants to hold his hand and let him kiss his forehead,because mark also pierces donghyuck's skin when promises of lilac mornings drip from his eyelashes and land on the younger boy's sunkissed cheeks secretly,like in a dream they both share.

 

by his side,donghyuck has been immersed into watching the distant waves crashing into the stone levee,splashing as they collide.

mark is being pulled out of his grey daze when the tide withdraws and,guided by the gentle breeze,crashes against the poles of their dock,splattering mark's boots and the cuffs of his pants.

he raises his legs uselessly,watching small droplets leak in zigzag from the tips of his martens and drop back into the sea.

"shit," he mutters under his breath and he feels donghyuck shifting by his side. when he lifts his gaze the boy is already looking at him,his brows raised gently and one corner of his mouth tugged upwards by a fraction of an inch and mark completely loses himself.

he loses himself in hazel irises and copper lids and center of a ripe peach red lips and he's so in love.

 

they've done it what feels like a thousand times ever since that night,but mark suddenly and very,very strongly wants to kiss donghyuck on the lips again. it makes him drop his gaze down to the younger boy's mouth and lock it there,incessantly and burning red like his hands and his feet in his wet boots and the tips of his ears and the blood rushing to his heart eighty times faster than usual and -

donghyuck must've noticed mark staring, _longing,_ because something in his expression shifts,his eyebrows straighten,his lids flutter almost imperceptibly and his mouth regains it's usual tiny,gentle and effortless curve.

 

there's something inviting in the way his hand moves in his lap so that his fingers stretch out to graze the older boy's thigh and mark can't think anymore. 

all he thinks about,all he sees and all he wants is donghyuck and he's kissing him with a firm hand at the back of his head and he's not breathing and he's not opening his eyes because why would he. if he could he would drown in donghyuck,he would allow donghyuck to smother him until the blood coursing through his veins turns into liquid sunshine filtered through thin blinds and first times upon first times because he only wants to share those with donghyuck,never last times because he can't bear the thought of ever feeling this way being the last time.

something crashes painfully in mark's stomach and he tugs at the hair at donghyuck's nape almost involuntarily,his body pushing impossibly closer and his teeth sinking into the younger boy's bottom lip,making him gasp softly into the kiss.

but he doesn't pull away,donghyuck never pulls away and kisses mark back with the same force,and grabs at his shirt and makes desperate little attempts to wrap his whole body against the older's and mark is so grateful.

because if he'd know that he's alone on this joy ride,that he's the only one who gets to experience the thunderstorms boiling navy blue in his sternum everytime their lips crash together,he'd feel selfish.

 

but like this,with one of donghyuck's hands fisted in his shirt and the other one alternating between grabbing his face and caressing his shoulder,with his chest thumping against mark's own (he can almost swear it's in tandem as well), mark knows it's real and that what he feels can't possibly change and he's so thankful.

the universe gave him a boy made entirely out of crescent moon shine who breathes willow island air and whose laughter stirs something in mark's chest so painfully that he feels like he's swallowed an entire constellation and it got stuck in his trachea.

 

when they finally pull away for air mark's gaze meets donghyuck's and there's a sting behind his vision and his hand trembles,just a little. it's something unsaid,a blur,but from the way donghyuck's lip quivers he knows they feel the same sting,so he rushes to kiss him again.

 

the sun drifts all the way behind the hills by the time they pull away again and donghyuck's bottom lip is sore and bruised and shiny and mark has never been more thankful for anything in his life.

the universe gave him donghyuck and turned his lungs dusk orange and he won't let go,no matter how hard the tide hits.


End file.
